


I'm Here to Assist You

by knittingknerdy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I just want to take care of him, Marvel - Freeform, SO FLUFFY, Secretary - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my secretary fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an executive assistant here to help the Avengers.  She's here to take Bucky under her wing as he moves into Avengers Headquarters.  Romance ensues</p><p>This one consumed my writing for a while.  I had a lot of fun writing it.  I hope you like it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bucky Needs Help

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I loved Civil War, we are going to pretend it didn't happen. Steve found Bucky and moved him to headquarters to get him settled. There will be cursing (not too much), a bit of angst (you have to have conflict!), and too much fluff. In my head, reader is a bit on the larger size, but you can use your imagination. 
> 
> I actually have this whole thing written (It really did force me to forsake all other writing) so I'm going to try and post a new chapter every other day or so. 11 Chapters because I'm wordy as fuck.

It’s been a week since Steve found him and brought him back to the Avenger’s headquarters.  Yesterday was the first day he had made it to the shared kitchen and back to his room without making a wrong turn.  Steve had loaned him some clothes, but they needed washed and he had no idea if there was even a washing machine in this place.  Bucky sighed and dropped his head in his hands.  He hated asking for help.  Steve had already put himself on the line for this and he really didn’t want to bother him just to ask where the damn laundry was. 

Bucky was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.  He looked up and told them to come in.  A woman in a sedate blue pant suit entered his room.  She was tapping away furiously on something Steve had called a tablet.  He took a moment to appreciate the way the high rise of the pants sets off the curve of her waist.  The buttons on her shirt undone just enough to give a hint at the ample cleavage underneath. 

“Hello Sgt. Barnes.  I’m Miss Y/L/N.  Y/N Y/L/N.  I’m sorry it’s taken me a few extra days to get you all set up here.  Mr. Stark has everyone in a bit of a tizzy with some upcoming events.”

Bucky stares in absolute confusion. 

“I’m going to assume from the look on your face that no one has told you I was coming.  Fair enough.  I’ll be your assistant until we get you settled and then I’ll assign you your permanent assistant.”

She raised her hand to silence Bucky as he began to protest.

“I’m sure you think you don’t need me.  Everyone thinks that at first.  It is my job to prove you wrong.”

Bucky is a bit dazzled by the smile that breaks across her face.  It makes her nose crinkle slightly and shows off a small dimple on her left cheek. 

She walks over to the couch and Bucky is mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walks across the room.  She takes a seat and taps a few buttons on her tablet to create a keyboard in thin air.  Bucky still isn’t used to the technology available here but it amazes him. 

“We’ll start at the beginning.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out two items.  The first expands into a pop up laundry basket as she snaps off the elastic holding it together.  The second is a tablet she sets on the coffee table.  “Wednesday is laundry pick up day.  Conveniently that is tomorrow.  Just have what you need washed in the basket outside of your door in the morning and it will be returned later that day.  Please send me a note if there is anything that requires special care.”  She types furiously as she speaks.  Bucky was always fascinated by the typists who could carry on a conversation and type away at some official army document.  The constant clicking sounds coming from their tent was almost soothing.  He would sit outside their tent and let the noise drown out the sounds of war.  He was disappointed her keyboard didn’t make the same sounds.

Bucky started when he realized she had asked him a question.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said, speaking of laundry, what clothes do you need?  And what sizes?”

“Oh, uh, this kind of stuff is fine.” Bucky gestures to the long sleeved shirt and sweatpants he is wearing. 

She reaches into her bag again and pulls out a small circular object.  “May I?”  She gestures to Bucky with the object and stands.  “It’s a tape measure.  It will be easier if I have measurements.”  She moves to stand in front of him and raises her eyebrows expectantly.  “Stand up, please.”

Bucky stands and she sets the tablet down on the bed and adjusts the location of the keyboard.  He stands there awkwardly and tries not to pay attention to the brush of her fingertips across his shoulders and down his arms.  He looks down at her as she leans over to record his measurements.  She’s short enough that he could rest his chin on her head if he hugged her. 

Bucky is caught when she lifts her head to look at him.  She smiles again and Bucky is sure he has embarrassed himself by staring, but he can’t look away. 

“I’m sorry, but I’ve got to get a bit, friendly, to get the rest of these.  Or I can show you what I need?”  She laughs nervously and he can see the blush rising on her cheeks. 

“Um, no, you’re fine.”

“Alright, arms up, please.”

Bucky isn’t sure whether he regrets his decision or if it is the best thing that has ever happened to him, when her arms wrap around his chest.  He is sure she is close enough to hear his heart skip a beat. He can feel her laugh against his chest before she pulls back to read the tape. 

“Sorry, I have short t-rex arms.  It doesn’t help that you guys are, uh, very in shape.”  She blushes again and Bucky can’t resist smiling down at her. 

Thank God she looks down at the tape measure again as he feels her fingertips brush over his abs.  Bucky squeezes his eyes shut trying not to react to her touch.  He lets out his breath as she steps away and he hears the tape measure retract with a snick. 

She picks up her tablet and makes a few more notes.  Without looking up she says, “Since I’m not getting anything too fitted, I’ll leave the inseam to the tailor when you need a suit.  Gotta leave something to the imagination.”  Bucky was dumbfounded as she winked at him. 

She walks back over to the couch and motions for him to follow.  “Here I’ll show you how to use this.”  She picks up the other tablet she had pulled out of her bag.  Bucky sits next to her and she leans in close to show him the screen.  “Just push here and swipe your finger across the screen to open it.  This button will open up a grocery list.  Delivery days are Wednesdays.  Please add any toiletries you might need tonight and they’ll be delivered tomorrow morning.  This button is a messaging service.  It goes straight to me.  Any time, day or night.”  There is a short beep from her tablet as she opens the message box.  She types a few words into it and Bucky hears the louder alert from her tablet.  She points out a few more apps that control the room settings, the tv, and music.  Something about reminders for laundry and groceries. He tries to pay attention but is distracted because she smells like cookies, a mix of vanilla and spice. 

She abruptly leans away and hands him the tablet.  She stands and brushes the front of her pants before grabbing her own tablet and stuffing it down in her bag. 

“Sgt. Barnes, please let me know if you need anything else.  You can also ask FRIDAY for anything.  She’s the AI.  Just say her name and she’ll respond.  She’ll notify me if she needs to.  I promise I get paid very well to be at your beck and call.”  She turns to leave. 

“Oh, one thing,” Bucky says.  She stops and turns to him, reaching into her bag. “Please call me Bucky.” 

She smiles again and lowers the tablet before turning and walking through the doorway.  “Sure thing, Bucky.”

And Bucky is left standing in the middle of his room.  Dumbfounded and in awe of the woman who just swept through his life. 


	2. Professionals shouldn't flirt like this

You glare at your alarm as it goes off at 5AM.  You roll out of bed and begin to get ready for your day.  You scroll through the confirmation of the deliveries that were ordered last night as you brush your teeth.  You check your calendar for today and the next few days as you finish up your makeup.  And as you slip on your shoes, you pull up the security camera outside of Bucky’s room.  From your previous observations he would meet Captain Rogers to work out from 6 to 8 AM.  You smile as you watch Bucky leave his room at 5:55 AM.  Right on schedule. 

You watch Bucky on the screen as he swings by the kitchen and grabs and apple and banana from the fruit bowl.  You switch over to his file and make a note.  You enter the kitchen a few moments after he leaves and grab your caramel latte off of the counter.  You do a quick double check of the breakfast offerings before heading down to the deliver bay.  

You smile at Tom and ask where your cart is.  He gestures to the corner and you can see that he has already loaded what you requested last night.  “Tom, you really are too good to me.  Please let me know if you need a favor some time.”

“Actually, I had one in mind if that is ok.”  He takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair nervously. “Well, Christmas is coming up and my son is a big fan of the Avengers.  I’d love to get him something signed by all of them.  But I don’t want to put you out.”  He clears his throat before replacing his hat. 

“Tom, of course!” You pull up your calendar and to do list.

“If it’s no trouble.”

“None at all.  I wouldn’t be able to get anything done around here without you.  Trust me, I owe you.”  You smile as you finish your notes.  “And now I have to run.  Thank you!”  You yell out over your shoulder as you push your cart into the elevator. 

You take another swig of your latte.  Maybe today you’ll finish it while it is warm.  You check the time as the elevator comes to a stop.  6:30. You stop at Bucky’s door and knock as a formality, knowing he is still training.  With no answer, you swipe your card and pull the cart in behind you. 

You finish off the rest of your latte as you slip your shoes off at the door.  You slip out your tablet before dropping your bag next to them.  You open up the music app and put on some upbeat music so you can get to work. 

An hour later, you survey your handiwork.  His closet actually has clothes hanging in it.  You went with an array of blue and charcoal colors with the occasional pop of darker red.  Mostly casual clothes with a few dressier pieces for any eventual meetings.  You notice his only shoes are his combat boots.  You scowl slightly before you check the size and add dress and tennis shoes to your shopping list.  Bathroom is stocked and his dresser is full of folded clothes.  Your favorite song comes on and you treat yourself to a well-earned victory dance. 

-

Bucky quietly opens his door, confused by the music he can hear inside.  He’s stopped in his tracks a few steps in when he realizes Y/N is inside swaying to the music.  His eyes slowly sweep up her body taking in the ample curves shown off by her outfit.  A simple, black pencil skirt with a high waist.  A snug, red sweater that looks soft as hell.  Her hair is pulled up into a bun, but small tendrils have escaped as she worked.  As she turns around, he realizes it’s a cardigan over a sheer lace camisole. 

“Oh shit!”

Bucky’s eyes snap up to meet hers as she notices him.  He smirks as she blushes bright red.

-

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t very professional.” You tuck an errant strand of hair behind your ear and glance at the clock.  “You’re early!”

Bucky hasn’t moved from the entryway, but his look changes to one of confusion. 

“Sorry.  You usually train with Captain Rogers until 8.  I thought I had more time to finish up.  I’ll get out of your way unless you need anything else.”  You’ve tried to switch back to professional mode to regain some composure.  You toss the empty boxes onto the cart.  You grab your tablet to turn of the music and notice a reminder.

“Oh, I’m actually glad I caught you.  Christmas is in a few weeks.  There will be a party so it turns out you will need a suit after all.” As you pull up the tailor’s schedule, you don’t notice Bucky has moved into the room.  You startle a bit as you look up and realize he’s closed the distance between the two of you.

“Couldn’t even wait 24 hours before wanting that inseam measurement.” Bucky smirks at you, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

You stare at him in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

Before you have a chance to censor yourself, you respond, “I just can’t help myself.  But I think in this case, I’ll leave it to the professionals.  I’ve scheduled you for 11AM tomorrow.  He’ll stop by your room.”

This earns a chuckle from Bucky.  And before you can embarrass yourself further, you push the cart out the door, only stopping to grab your shoes and bag.  You practically run to the elevator and only relax when the doors slide shut.  You lean up against the wall and lightly bang your forehead against it.  _What the hell was that, Y/N!  And while we are on this subject, that wink yesterday was uncalled for.  Geez, it’s like you’ve never seen a sweaty, handsome, charming man before._ You right yourself as the elevator comes to a stop.  You drop off the cart and try to lose yourself in your work to keep your mind from wandering. 


	3. What's on your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on Bucky's mind

After a shower, Bucky is standing in the kitchen trying to decide what to have for breakfast.  He found a bag of groceries with his name on it.  There was also a labeled container in the fridge with the cold items and an empty cabinet with his name.  He settled on a box of cereal as Steve walked in.

“Hey, sorry to cut our workout short.  I’ve been waiting on that call.  Some intel I’ve been waiting on.  Bucky, are you even listening.”

“Hmmm.” Bucky looks up, “Hey Steve.”

“Hi, Buck.  Where was your mind wandering?”

“Oh, I,” Bucky trailed off.  He didn’t want to admit that he had been remembering the sway of Y/N’s hips as he watched her dance. “Do you have an assistant?”

“Oh yeah, Ed.  I wouldn’t get anything done without him.  I’m guessing you’ve gotten yours, yeah?  Although you would start with Y/N, then you’ll be assigned someone permanent.  Why, are you having a problem with her?”  Steve grabbed his breakfast order from the boxes on the table and sat on a stool at the island. 

“Oh, no problem.  It’s just strange.  She knows what time I work out.  I just met her yesterday.”

“Y/N is better than Natasha at gathering intel.  Give her a week and she will know everything about you, and 90% of it you won’t even have told her.  If it didn’t make my life so easy, it would be terrifying.” 

Bucky bristled slightly.  It reminded him slightly of his time with Hydra.  Always being watched and told where to go and what to do.  Steve must have noticed his reaction because his tone changed to be more soothing. 

“Hey, Buck.  I can talk to Y/N to see if she can back down a notch.  I don’t think you’ll need the level of managing that Tony or I do.” 

“No, it’s fine.  I think.” Bucky looked up at Steve to try to reassure himself.  “I find it hard to believe you are as difficult as Stark.”  Bucky hadn’t been here long, but he was already well aware of Tony’s behavior.  He couldn’t imagine trying to keep that man in order.

Steve laughed. “Oh, you need to have Y/N tell you some of the stuff I pulled.  I’m surprised that woman didn’t kill me.  I actually thought she was going to the time she found me wandering the building at 3 AM because I refused to leave my laundry out for someone else to do.  She made me drop it all and go back to bed.  It was like 3 weeks of laundry.  I have no idea how she carried it anywhere.  But it was all washed and folded and delivered to my room the next afternoon.”  Steve shook his head.  “Or maybe the day I missed a meeting and she realized I hadn’t been paying attention to my calendar and she spent the whole day following me reminding me of my meetings.  I felt so bad for wasting her day, I started paying attention.” 

“You’re kind of a punk.” Bucky smirked as he finished his cereal. 

“I really am.  And speaking of meetings, I have to run.  But seriously, Bucky, if it makes you uncomfortable, just tell her.  She’ll understand.  I’m pretty sure she knows you better than I do.”

Bucky waved Steve off and settled himself at the counter to finish his coffee.  He tried to tease out his tangled thoughts.  Was he more upset by having his life managed by a stranger or the way the stranger made him feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a shorty. If I have time before I go out of town tomorrow I'll post chapter 4.


	4. Tailored to Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky go on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are internal thoughts. 
> 
> Sorry I meant to post this on Friday before I left for the weekend. 
> 
> There is a bit from Bucky's POV at the end, but if you need this note to get that, I'm probably doing a shitty job of writing.
> 
> Oh and there's cursing. There is always cursing. That should just be a universal tag for me.

You spent the next two days giving Bucky a little space to get used to the idea of you.  At least physical space.  You checked in on the security cameras quite often.  More often than you needed to.  But it helped you resist the urge to pop in and check on him.  You had no reason to.  He hadn’t asked for anything and as a very new member of the team, he didn’t have much responsibility.  And you did have other work to do.  It didn’t stop your mind from wandering as you pulled up the cameras and flipped through them, sighing disappointedly as you realize Bucky was still in his room. You tap open a message and realize that the tailor has messaged you to schedule the second round of fittings.  You check schedules and message back that tomorrow will work.  You reserve a conference room since they’ll need a place to work.    You smile as you head towards the elevator, pleased that you finally have a reason to see Bucky again. 

\--

You groan in frustration as Tony changes his mind, yet again, on what color he wants to wear.

“Mr. Stark, while I hesitate to spend more of your money than we need to, why don’t you get both?  Decide which looks nicer with Ms. Potts dress, and then you don’t have to decide now.”  You force on your best smile, wondering why you didn’t schedule Mr. Stark last. 

“I didn’t even think of Pepper’s dress!  What if neither of these work?” Tony exclaims.

“They are grey and blue, there is little she could wear that wouldn’t…” His watch beeps and you remember that he has a meeting to get to.  “Mr. Stark, you have a meeting in 10 minutes.  Please get dressed.  We’ll get both and I will check with Ms. Potts to find out what she is wearing.” 

You pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh as he begins muttering at you, but at least he is getting dressed.  You turn to open the door to see if the next person is waiting and you walk straight into a solid wall of person.  You’re nearly knocked off of your feet but two arms wrap around your waist holding you steady.  You feel a rumble in the rather impressive chest you’ve rested your hands on and look up in surprise.  Bucky is laughing at you and you feel your stomach flip flop as his blue eyes light up in amusement. 

You hear a cough behind you and you step back, flustered and frantically trying to be anywhere but in Bucky's embrace. 

“Mr. Stark, anything else you need?” You turn to face your boss and try not to roll your eyes at the mischievous look on his face. 

“No, no, Y/N.  I think I’m good for now.  Both suits sound good.  It’s not like I won’t wear them.”

You nod and then let out a breath as he heads for the door, hoping he didn’t see much of your reaction to Bucky.  Tony pauses before closing the door shut behind him and you realize you are screwed.  He noticed.  You brace for the teasing you are about to get. 

“You know, Y/N, you always have to work at these events.  You do so much for everyone, I’d like you to attend as a guest this year.  Buy yourself a beautiful dress on my tab.  You know the numbers.”

You open your mouth to protest and he dismisses your objections with a wave.  “I insist.  It will be nice to see you all dolled up.”  Tony winks and then closes the door behind him. 

You turn and proceed to walk directly into Bucky again.  You step back and run your hand through your hair.  You can already feel it starting to get unruly.  _I should have worn it up today.  I knew this wouldn’t go smoothly and now I’m starting to look like a poodle_. 

He smirks down at you.  “Long day?”

“I’m sorry.  It has been.”  You shoot him a weak smile and when he returns it, you practically forget why you were upset in the first place.  You’re reminded why you’re here when the tailor indicates that he is ready for Bucky.  “Alright Sergeant Barnes, your suit is behind the curtain.  If you could change, George here will finish your fitting.”

Bucky narrows his eyes slightly as you call him Sergeant Barnes, but does what you say.  You sit down next to your tablet and check your messages and appointments.  Thankfully everything outside of this room seems to be running smoothly.  You take a drink of your coffee and make a noise and grimace when you realize it has gone cold. 

“We could go get new coffee after this, if you want.” Bucky says as he sees you take a drink of your coffee.

You look up as Bucky speaks.  The suit is perfect.  A dark blue that is not quite navy.  It’s the perfect color for him and makes his eyes stand out even more.  A fact that has apparently stricken you mute.  And dumb.  With your mouth hanging open.

You recover just as your staring starts to feel awkward.  “Of course, I can have someone bring whatever you like.”  Your head drops to look at your tablet and to cover your flushed cheeks.

“Oh, no.  I meant us. Go get coffee?”

_Shit, that sounded like a date.  Yes, yes, yes! No! Shit. Working, I’m a professional. No dates._

“Unfortunately, I’m busy for the rest of the day.  But I have a break after you’re done.  I’ll join you for coffee in the kitchen” You smile and hope that landed somewhere in the polite rejection range.  While dating isn’t technically disallowed, thank you Pepper and Tony, it would be complicated.  And it would definitely send the wrong message to the people you manage.  You want professionals and not people who think these positions serve as a matchmaking service to the Avengers.  Also, you hesitate to leave the building for coffee when the kitchen staff know how to make yours perfectly.  That espresso machine was the best purchase you ever convinced Tony to make. 

Bucky nods, his lips pressed in a hard line, and turns to the tailor.  You go back to your schedule for a few minutes before you hear Bucky’s voice sounding panicked and pleading.

“Y/N, help.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.  What is the matter?”  You hop up and walk over to see George holding out a few shirt and tie options.  You chuckle before pointing to a light grey shirt.  “I’m not sure what tie.  Maybe the dark grey?”  George nods and marks down the choices.  “Oh, Sergeant Barnes, what coffee did you want?  George, can I have something sent to you?”

George shakes his head no, so you turn to Bucky.

“I’ll have what you’re having.”  You nod and laugh to yourself.  You doubt that Mr. I-drink-black-coffee will enjoy your sugar-laden drink of choice.  So you order him an Americano and wait for them to finish.

\--

The walk to the kitchen is quiet.  The silence is finally broken when you grab your drink from the counter and hum contentedly after taking a sip. 

“Oh, I got you an Americano.  I didn’t think you would enjoy one of these.” You gesture at him with your cup.  “This thing has enough caffeine and sugar to kill even Captain Rogers.” 

“How many of those do you have in a day?” He looks incredulous as he takes a drink of his coffee.  You can see the relief in his eyes when he realizes it isn’t anything crazy. 

“I order 3 and usually manage to drink 1.  I have a tendency to set them down and wander off.”

The two of you stand in silence for a few minutes.  You worry your bottom lip as you try to think of what to say. 

“Oh!  Do you have any Christmas gifts you want to give?  I can get them for you or arrange a shopping trip.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it.” Bucky looked pensive “I haven’t really celebrated in a while.”  He stared down at his coffee.

_Nice one, Y/N. This is a very smooth non-date, coffee break._

The silence strung out between you.  Thankfully interrupted by Clint walking into the kitchen. 

“Hey guys.”  Clint grabs the waiting cup of coffee with his name on it.  “Sweet caffeine.  Natasha had me up too early training.  Speaking of, I think I’ve bulked up a little, Y/N.”  You groan and roll your eyes playfully as he flexes his arm.  “Any chance I could hop in line to get my suit altered?” 

You snag a look at your watch and realize it is time you head back anyway.  Disappointment flits across your face as you realize your coffee break is over. 

“Of course, Mr. Barton.  If you could grab your suit and meet me in conference room 3 in an hour.  I can add you on at the end.”  You turn to Bucky as Clint leaves the kitchen.  “Thanks for the company.  Let me know if you need anything.” 

\--

Bucky is again dazzled by the smile she shoots him as she heads back to work.  He’s so mesmerized by the thought of placing a kiss on her wrinkled up nose, he barely manages to squeak out a “Yeah, you too” before she leaves. 

_That went horribly.  Why would she want to go out for coffee when she can get coffee here?  It’s not like I provided any stimulating conversation.  Shit, Barton said more to her in the two minutes he was here.  I’ve been here for two weeks, I don’t need to be trying to pick up dates.   I swear I used to be better at this._

Bucky groans and drops his head on his arms resting on the counter. 


	5. Chasing Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your company helps Bucky get some much needed sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing (is anyone really shocked that my writing contains cursing at this point)
> 
> Fluff
> 
> I really want some cheesecake. 
> 
> Oh the back and forth is them typing. 
> 
> The next chapter is the party. :D

Another few days passed without much contact between you and Bucky.  He sent a few messages and he seems to have figured out the grocery list and his laundry was sitting outside of his door.  You smiled gently thinking at least he would be fairly easy to transfer to someone else.  Today has been a long day and you couldn’t wait to curl up in bed.  Tony was losing his mind over this party.  He was hoping it would snow so he could have a snowball fight, but it seemed like nature wasn’t going to cooperate.  You had spent a few hours calling to find snow machines that could be rented.  You flip out your light and set your tablet on the bedside table.  You can feel sleep overwhelming you before long. 

\--

_Beep_

You are roused from sleep by a quiet notification from your tablet.  You roll over and look at the clock.  2:34 AM.  You hope he doesn’t need anything that requires you to get out of bed.  You groan and stretch to open your tablet.  You had set it so that you received a notification when Bucky opened a chat window.  At night, it gave you a few minutes to wake up before the actual request came in.  But after about 15 minutes, Bucky hadn’t sent you a message.  You rub your eyes and sit up. 

Y/N: Hey, do you need something?

B: I didn’t mean to wake you.

B: You had said to send you information about me.  I couldn’t think of what to send.

B: I’ll let you sleep.

Y/N: No you’re fine.  Are you having trouble sleeping?

A few minutes pass and you nearly doze off when the notification sounded. 

B: I am.  I always do.

Y/N: We could do this in person if you could use company?

Again, it is a few minutes before he responds.

B: I would like that.

The bed squeaks lightly as you roll over and turn your bedside light on.  You throw a robe on over your tank top and shorts and throw your hair up in a messy bun before stepping out into the hallway.  It’s creepy when it is this quiet.  There is always someone moving around during the day.  It doesn’t take long before you are at Bucky’s door.  Your knock is quiet, but it still echoes in the silent hallway.  The door swings open and your breathing hitches at the sight of Bucky.  Normally you’d be flustered by the sight of him in just his boxers, but his eyes are dark and unfocused.  His hair is damp and disheveled.  You resist the urge to wrap him in a hug and instead ask to come in.  Bucky steps aside and closes the door behind you. 

You pause inside the dimly lit room. 

“The couch is horrible.  All looks and no function.  I’m sure Stark picked it.  Mind if we sit on the bed?”  Bucky runs his hands through his hair, causing several pieces to stick up. 

“The bed’s fine.” You smile gently. “Your hair is starting to look worse than mine on a bad day.” 

He moves to the bed without a sound.  Your attempt at humor falling on deaf ears. You follow and prop up a few pillows on the headboard and sit down.  You tap open your tablet and open Bucky’s file. 

“Are you ready?” you pause hesitantly. 

“Sure,” he says, although his clipped tone suggests otherwise. 

“What is your favorite cookie?”

“Uh, peanut butter.”

“I didn’t say these were going to be very deep questions.  How about your favorite dessert?”

“How is that different from the cookie question?” 

You smile broadly, “I like to know what cookies to have for meetings.  But dessert could include cake, pie, cheesecake.  Lots of options.” You think how nice a piece of cheesecake would be right now.

“Ah, well then, my mom’s carrot cake.”

“Did you think about Christmas presents?”

“Oh, yes.  I want to give Steve something.  He loved to draw.  I don’t know if he does it much anymore.  He was always so shy about it.  Maybe a sketch pad, that doesn’t look so obvious.  He can carry it around without worrying about someone asking about it.”

“That sounds perfect.  I’ll see what I can do.”  When you look at Bucky, his eyes are a bit clearer and softer.  You continue asking questions and Bucky makes you answer several of them yourself.  Eventually you stop typing when he answers and you are both just talking about yourselves.  Telling stories and talking about your favorite things.  As you talk, you both slowly make yourselves more comfortable until you are woken up by his alarm. 

You groan and swing your arm out looking for your alarm clock.  Instead of an alarm clock, you connect with Bucky’s chest and your contact elicits a grunt.  You sit up, shocked by the time on the clock.

“Oh Shit!  It’s 8?  Don’t you have training?”  You scramble out of bed and pull on your robe that you discarded in the middle of the night. 

“Steve canceled training.  Told me I needed sleep.  Thanks for that.  I haven’t slept that well in, well, a while.”  Bucky’s head drops as he speaks.

You pause your frantic search for your tablet, taken aback by the tone of his voice.  When you look at him, you are once again overwhelmed by the urge to hug him until he smiles again.  His eyes are sad, but the dark circles under his eyes aren’t as pronounced.  You sit down on the bed again and settle for gently touching his shoulder. 

“I’m glad I could help.” You dropped your hand, playing nervously with the bottom of your robe.  “Let me know if you have trouble sleeping.  This was nice.  I think your mattress is newer than mine.” 

You stand up and continue your search for your tablet.  Finally producing it from under the bed, you unlock it. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting in” you check the time. “15 minutes.  And this is not the look I tend to go for at meetings.” You gesture dramatically at yourself.  You grin as you finally get Bucky to smile at you. 

“I like it.  The hair especially.”  His lopsided grin gets even bigger.

“Ha, you really don’t have room to talk.”  You gesture at his unruly hair before turning to leave. 

“Let me know if you need me, Bucky.” You call over your shoulder before the door clicks in place behind you. 

Bucky lets out a huff and runs his hands through his hair. “I think I do, Y/N, and that’s the problem.”


	6. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Christmas Party. I hope you don't get toothaches easily ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinupgirlclothing.com/monica-black-silver.html   
> That is the dress I imagined. God I want that dress.

You run your hands down the front of your dress.  Less to smooth out wrinkles and more to try to smooth your nerves.  Your best friend had convinced you to buy a dress you had drooled over for months.  It had a touch of vintage glamour to it.  The glittery silver material hugged and wrapped around your curves. It had ¾ sleeves so you wouldn’t spend the evening cold or trying to fuss with a wrap.  Your shoes were a bit problematic.  The heels were higher than your usual work shoes, but they matched the dress perfectly.  Plus, you planned to just stand around and drink and talk.  You are reasonably confident you can managed to stand in place for most of the evening.  The deep neckline of the dress was set off by a sapphire necklace Pepper had arranged for you to borrow.  The hair dresser Tony had hired to help everyone get ready had convinced you to wear your hair down.  And you had to admit, the man was a genius. 

You moved to grab your tablet from the end of the bed, but immediately set it back down.  Tony had ordered, NO WORK.  You were thankfully able to stuff your phone into your clutch, so at least you wouldn’t be completely out of touch.  Plus if something went to hell, you would still be in the building.  You checked the time and realized you needed to get moving.  Natasha and Wanda had made you promise to stop off in the common room for a bit of liquid courage before heading down to the main party.  You admitted that a shot or two would be a very good idea. 

Of course you didn’t realize that most of the Avengers had also decided this was a good idea.  For people who regularly save the world, they were surprisingly terrified of Tony’s parties.  If someone created a doomsday weapon that could only be diffused by small talk and human interaction, the world would be doomed.  You nervously played with your clutch as you walked off of the elevator.  Maybe you could grab a drink and rush downstairs where at least no one would know you.  Unfortunately those plans are spoiled when Sam spots you.

“Holy hell, Y/N!  Get over here and let me buy you a drink.” 

You narrow your eyes at him, but smile playfully as you walk over.  “Mr. Wilson, I’m fairly certain the drinks are free.  If Mr. Stark has told you otherwise, well, I think he is pulling your leg”

He laughed. “You can’t blame a guy for trying.  Also, you aren’t working, cut it out with the Mr. Wilson shtick. And on that note, you know that we all know that you use our first names when alone.  You aren’t fooling anyone.”

You look up at him with a bit of surprise.  But before you can respond, you hear a low chuckle behind you.

“I was wondering why you kept calling me Sergeant Barnes.”

His silky voice washes over you and you turn as Bucky walks up to the bar beside you.  He rests one arm on the bar and turns the rest of his body to face you.  He looks ridiculously good in his suit.  You’re tempted to check to make sure you aren’t drooling.  George has outdone himself and you make a mental note to send him a giant bonus. 

Resisting the urge to run your hand over the front of Bucky’s suit, you reach out and steal the shot that Sam just poured for himself.  You drink it in one swift motion. “Sam, another of those please.  I sense it may be a long night with you busting my balls.”  You smile widely as you turn to face Sam.  The look of surprise on his face was glorious. 

“Oh that’s how it is?”

You raise an eyebrow and salute him with your shot glass before drinking it. 

As you return your focus to Bucky, you are interrupted by Natasha and Wanda who drag you off to try whatever new drink Natasha has made up.  You look back with a look of apology for Bucky before turning your attention to trying not to fall off of your heels. 

\--

Steve walks up to a stunned Sam and Bucky and looks off to where they are staring. 

“Is that, Y/N?”

Sam and Bucky slowly turn to him and nod.  He leans on the bar and asks Sam for a beer.  Bucky finally breaks his gaze away from Y/N and rests both arms on the bar. 

With Sam occupied, Bucky leans close to Steve to whisper.  “Would Y/N be allowed to date someone?”

Steve looks at Bucky with confusion. “I’m sure she’s allowed to date.  I doubt Stark, of all people, would require his employees to be celibate.” 

“No, I mean date someone who lives here?  Like someone she works with?  Not that she would want to, but would she get in trouble?”

Steve stands suddenly and pats Bucky on the back.  “Aw, man, that is great!  I could ask Stark-“

“No!  Not him.”

“Good point.  He would be relentless.  Maybe Pepper would be a safer bet.”  Steve smiled at his friend.  It had been a few years since facing him on that helicarrier.  It seems like every day Bucky recovered a bit more of himself.  Steve hoped this could be another step forward for Bucky.  “Let’s head downstairs and I’ll ask Pepper for you.”

Bucky finished his drink quickly and smiled at Steve. “Yeah, that sounds good.”  Bucky followed his friend to the elevator.  Just before the door closed, he made eye contact with Y/N and his heartbeat quickened when she returned his smile.

\--

After two of Natasha’s cocktails, which you are pretty sure were just lightly colored vodka, you headed down to the party.  You couldn’t help but run through a mental checklist of what you would normally be doing.  The line isn’t too long at the bar.  The music is upbeat, but not too loud.  It looks like enough food is coming out of the kitchen and coming out fast enough that everyone is getting some. 

“I thought Stark said you weren’t allowed to work.” Your spine tingled at Bucky’s voice, low and teasing in your ear. 

You laughed and threw up your hands. “You caught me.  I’ll have a better time if I know everything is running smoothly, though.” 

“Alright, I’ll let it slide this time.  Can I get you a drink?”

“Maybe some water.  I don’t think Natasha realizes that mixed drinks means you are supposed to mix something with the liquor.”

“I’ll be right back.”  Bucky smiles at you and then disappears into the crowd. 

You make small talk with the people near you until Bucky gets back.  You’re a bit surprised at the number of people you know.  Most of them you met while working for Tony.  They all want to chat or say hello.  After you’re stopped by the 3rd person, you begin to feel bad for Bucky.  This definitely is outside of his comfort zone.  After they step away, you look back at Bucky who is staring off into the distance.  You lean into him and give him a nudge to get his attention and his hand snakes around your waist when you surprise him.  You take the opportunity to lean a bit closer to whisper to him.

“That couple was awful at the last party.  The man got so drunk and decided to hit on Natasha.  That went about as well as could be expected.  But then the woman started yelling at Natasha.  I don’t think Steve knew who to restrain.  I’m shocked they were invited back.” 

Bucky laughed.  “I’m surprised they both survived the night.”

You smiled up at him, but were interrupted when someone else walked up to talk.  You made small talk, although you were distracted by the fact that Bucky hadn’t moved his arm and his hand was resting lightly on your hip.  That’s where Bucky stayed for the rest of the evening.  Only disappearing a few times to refill drinks. 

You’re feeling tipsy and tired and a bit embarrassed by how much you’re actually leaning into Bucky at this point.  You aren’t sure if it’s the alcohol or just being near him that is making you so dizzy.  In fact, it takes you a few seconds to realize he is talking.

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want to dance?”

You nod and are rewarded with his bright smile as he walks you to the dance floor. 

You panic a bit when you reach the dance floor and you realize something a bit more upbeat is playing. 

“Nothing too twirly.  These shoes and all of that alcohol might be a dangerous combination.”

You only have a moment to be worried by his mischievous smile before he tugs on your arm and spins you into him. 

“I’ve got you.  I used to be very good at this.”

By the end of the song you are breathless and can barely stand upright on your own.  Bucky is very much still good at dancing.  You are relieved that the next song is slow to give yourself time to recover.  But then Bucky pulls you close and you’ve forgotten how to breathe.  Your heart is beating so hard and you are fairly certain it isn’t from the last dance anymore.  You’re shaken from your reverie by a strange buzzing sound overhead.  You can hear Tony laughing from the stage as you realize he has attached a piece of mistletoe to a small drone and has it hovering directly over you and Bucky. 

You smile at Tony as he winks at you.  Tony may be drunk, but you take it as permission from your boss to do what you’ve wanted to do since you laid eyes on Bucky.  Your hand reaches up to the back of Bucky’s neck and you pull him down for a quick kiss.  You smile when he pulls back, looking a little bewildered.  You point up at the drone overhead.  “Mistletoe, I had to.”


	7. Passing the Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, No! Bucky, Why?
> 
> this is short so you're getting two chapters today

You take a day to nurse your hangover and spend it in bed looking over the choices to replace you as Bucky’s assistant.  After last night, you were eager to pass him on to someone else.  Tony obviously didn’t care, but you didn’t feel right being with Bucky and working for him.  Amy seemed like a good choice.  You had worked with her before.  You sent her a message to see if she would be interested and after setting up a meeting for the morning you decided an early bed time would be a very good idea

\--

Bucky spent his day pacing his room.  He was excited and bewildered by what happened at the party.  Spending the whole night next to Y/N was amazing.  But in the light of day, he couldn’t keep the doubts from rushing in. 

_Y/N deserves better than me.  I’m a killer.  I’m training with Steve to become an Avenger so I can kill more people.  Everyone I love gets hurt.  Or killed.  I don’t think I can do this. We just need space.  
_

“I need to punch something.” Bucky mutters before heading down to the gym. 

\--

After a very productive meeting with Amy, you are confident she can handle Bucky.  He has a meeting today with the Director to see if he is ready for active status, so you send him a message to see if he can stop by the conference room you are in before he heads up. 

You look up from your tablet when he knocks on the door. 

“Come in!” You’re so preoccupied with your thoughts, you don’t notice the scowl on his face before you start talking.  “I’ve finally found someone to pawn you off on.” Your laugh falters when his scowl deepens.  _Ok, no joking around today_.  “Her name is Amy.  I’ve set it so your direct message button goes to her now.  But if you need to reach me you can still use the regular message system.  So don’t be a stranger.”

“Ok”

Your smile disappears at his response.  You thought he would be a bit happier.  Maybe something a bit more direct. “I was thinking, about that coffee you offered.  I would like to do that sometime.”

“Uh, yeah, maybe.  I have that meeting to get to.  I can let Amy know if I need coffee.”  He stands and heads for the door.

“OK, never mind then.”  _This is why you don’t date in the workplace, Y/N._  You sigh and drop your head on your arms.  _That went about as badly as it could.  Maybe I can just avoid him for the rest of my life._


	8. Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, No! Reader, Why?

Of course that is never how it works.  You end up spending the next two weeks trying to avoid him, but run into him constantly.  He seems moody and standoffish at first, but slowly begins to throw smiles your way again.  You can handle avoiding each other, but his sudden mood swing just makes you angry.  After a particularly frustrating run in where he had the audacity to flirt with you, you march into Tony’s office.

“Mr. Stark, I need a vacation.”  You demand after slamming his door behind you.

“Oh, a romantic-“

“No.”

“What happened?”

You sigh and sink into a chair. “Nothing, literally.  And I’d rather just not be here for a while.”

“Well, you are in luck.  I just so happen to have a project that could use your management skills.  Best part, it’s on a beach.  You can stay for as long as the job takes you.” 

“Thank you, Tony.”  You smile fondly at him.  “When do you want me there?”

“If you really need out, I can have the plane gassed up by the time you get to the airport.”

“Oh, you must really feel bad for me if I’m getting the private jet treatment.”  You try to smile, but have to bite your lip to hold back your tears. 

Tony immediately comes around the desk and grabs you in a big hug.  “Of course not.  It needs to be flown every now and then and I haven’t used it in a while.  It has nothing to do with the fact that you deserve it.”  His response makes you laugh. 

You leave Tony’s office feeling better and push the button for the elevator.  You’re so focused on your packing list you don’t notice immediately when the doors open.  You only look up when one of the passengers lets out a small cough.  You frown when you realize the occupants are Bucky and Steve. 

“On second thought, I’ll take the stairs.” You say before walking away. 

\--

The doors slide shut and Steve looks at Bucky in shock.  “What the hell did you do?”

“I don’t know.  I think she’s been avoiding me.  But that was actually kind of-“

“Hostile?” Steve cocked an eyebrow at Bucky. 

“Yeah.  I kind of freaked out after the party.  And then she almost immediately made someone else my assistant.  She said something weird about getting coffee.  I’ve been trying to talk to her again.  Make up for the way I’ve been acting.  But every time I walk into a room it seems like she is trying to find a way to leave.  Do you think she regrets kissing me?”  Bucky ran his hands through his hair nervously.

“So you are kind of a jerk to her.  And you turn down her offer to get coffee.  You actually turned down a date from her.  And you try to act like none of that happened without apologizing?  Man, I thought I was clueless.”  Steve chuckled and shook his head.

Bucky is stunned silent for a few minutes before the realization dawns on him.  “Oh God, she asked me out on a date.  I would be pissed at me too.”

Steve slapped Bucky on the back as they walked into their meeting.  “Let’s get through this meeting and we’ll go buy her a bunch of flowers and you can fix this, yeah?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

\--

Bucky knocks on Y/N’s door for 10 minutes before he gives up and goes to find Tony. 

“The suit and tie is a nice touch, Frosty, but the flowers are a bit overkill.  Plus, I’m in a committed relationship with Pepper.  No matter how delightfully blue your eyes are.”

“What? No!” Bucky spits out in confusion. “Where’s Y/N?”

“Oh, you figured things out did you?  Too little, too late, Bucky boy.  I’ve sent her off to do some work where she doesn’t have to deal with your stupid ass treating her like shit.”

“But I just saw her.  When did she leave?” Bucky begins to panic.  “Where is she going?”

“Her flight leaves in,” he pauses to look at his watch, “5 minutes.  And if she wants to tell you where she is, I’ll leave that to her.”

Bucky runs from Tony’s office to his room to find his tablet.

\--

You sit in a plush chair drinking a glass of wine and decide to take one last look at your tablet before turning it off for the flight.  You have one new message and you tap it to open.

B: Y/N, I’m sorry.

B: Can we talk?

B: I think I messed up.

You finish off your glass of wine before turning off your tablet and slipping it into your bag.


	9. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home and begin your plan to make up for your mistakes.

It turns out the urgent job Tony needed you to do was to get his new house in Malibu set up.  And by get it set up, he meant hire some household staff and get it running smoothly.  A task that didn’t take much more than a week.  You messaged Tony and said that you would be staying for a month.  You didn’t want to leave before you were absolutely sure the house could function on its own.  You were sure he saw through that excuse, but he didn’t question it.  He also told you to enjoy the beach.  And you did.  You enjoyed pretending to have nothing to do.  Sitting on the beach for most of the morning.  Reading or napping in the house when it was too hot.  You even went to a few parties using invitations sent to the house.  After your month was up, you finally acknowledged that you missed the tower.  You missed work.  But most of all, you missed Bucky.

\--

You arrived back at the tower early enough that you didn’t think anyone would be awake.  You dropped off your bags and wandered to the kitchen to find breakfast.  You were surprised to find Sam in there already drinking coffee.

“Y/N, look at you.  Have you been hiding on a tropical island?  Give me a hug.”

You oblige with a warm smile. “Hey Sam.  Not an island, but close enough.  Everything fall apart when I was gone?”

“You know it.”  He chuckles.  “It’s actually been pretty quiet.  They’ve been keeping all of us busy out in the field.  Hell, Steve and Buck have been gone for two weeks now, and they aren’t expected back any time soon.”

You perk up at the mention of Bucky’s name. “Oh?  Is he- I mean, are they ok?”

Sam definitely caught your slip. “Yeah, they’ve been tracking down a few bad guys.  Chasing leads.  It’s taking them a while.  But they check in pretty frequently.”

You smile as he pours you a cup of coffee. You add creamer before settling onto a stool at the island. 

“You know, Bucky asks about you every time he calls in.”

“Me?”

“He was pretty broken up when you took off.”

You sighed.  “I needed some time.  I guess you can let him know I’m back, then.”

“I will, Y/N.  Enjoy your day.” 

“Thank you for the coffee, Sam.”  You watch him walk out of the kitchen.  You sit in silence for a few minutes, allowing yourself to dwell on the things you had tried to avoid by running away.   Running away hadn’t fixed anything.  It had just made things worse.  So you decide you are going to fix this.  And fixing something like this requires a grand gesture.  You smile to yourself as you think of the perfect one.  

\--

You sit at your desk and mentally prepare yourself for the phone conversation.  You’ve been calling people all day and you think you’ve finally found the person to get you what you want.  You hold your breath as it rings and rejoice when it picks up.  

“Hello, Proctor residence.  How may I help you?” The voice at the other end is sweet but sounds tired.

“Hello, this is going to sound a bit odd, but I really need your help.  Is this Rebecca Barnes’ granddaughter?”

“Yes, why are you asking?”

“Oh thank goodness!  My Grandpa used to live in the same neighborhood as your great grandmother, Winnie.  He used to tell stories about her carrot cake.  Would just go on about it.  Well it is his 100th birthday in a month and I would just love to be able to make it for him.  I’ve been trying to see if I could find someone who has the recipe and they’ve led me to you.  I hope you can help.”  You cross your fingers and hope she doesn’t poke too hard at your lies. 

“Yes!  So many people love it.  I managed to snag it from my mom a few years ago.  I’m now required to make it for every potluck at church.  I can send you an email?”

You let out a sigh of relief. “You have no idea how excited I am.  Let me give you my email address.”

It takes a few hours, but you dance around the room after you open the attachment.  You open your tablet and begin adding ingredients to your grocery list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Sam.


	10. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!

Bucky and Steve were gone nearly up to Bucky’s birthday.  You hadn’t seen much of him since they got back.  He and Steve were stuck in meetings and debriefings trying to sort out the information they had found.  But they had planned a party for Bucky’s birthday and you knew it was the perfect opportunity. 

When you finish, you are standing in the kitchen, covered in flour and something sticky, but it is done.  You cover the cake and stash it in the fridge until later.  You take a step towards the door, but hesitate.  You hastily scribble a note and tack it to the cake cover before leaving to go get ready for the party. 

_Do not eat under penalty of death.  Thanks, Y/N!_

\--

You’re thankful that Tony listened and decided a small dinner party was a better fit for Bucky’s birthday than a huge party.  Especially since Steve and Bucky were still pretty exhausted from their long mission.  It was casual and quiet, much like Bucky himself.  You were nervous to be included. You hadn’t planned to come, but Sam saw you walking back to your room before dinner and demanded that you join them.  You tried to protest, worried it would be awkward.  You hadn’t spoken to Bucky in a month and a half.  But then Tony stepped in and you were literally dragged to the dining room.  Thankfully the number of people there made it easy to blend in.  But you couldn’t help but occasionally catch Bucky’s eyes across the table.  It made your stomach jump. 

After dinner, everyone moved to the common room while you lagged behind and got the cake out of the fridge.  Natasha had tried to convince you to fit 100 candles on it and Sam had suggested those big number shaped candles.  But you placed a single candle in the center and lit it before walking into the common room.  After a rousing rendition of the Happy Birthday song and something Thor claimed was a traditional song from Asgard, you took the cake back into the kitchen and allowed the chef to portion it out. 

You stood off from the group at the bar while everyone enjoyed the cake.  Your smile grew as the moans and mutters of appreciation floated up from the group. 

“Oh my goodness.  I’m going to go kiss the chef.  This cake is unbelievable.” Sam hopped over the back of the couch to go profess his love. 

“Ha! That kiss belongs to Y/N if I’m not mistaken.” Clint piped up.  “I watched her make it this afternoon.  I was going to sneak a piece, but her note seemed serious.”  He winked at you.  Your smile faltered slightly.  They weren’t supposed to figure that out. 

“Oh good, she is much prettier.”  You squealed as Sam grabbed you and pressed a kiss to your cheek.  “But seriously, girl, where did you get this recipe?” Sam returned to his seat, defending his piece of cake from Clint who having finished his off was trying to steal more.

“Well, I-” you trailed off as Steve interrupted.

“Bucky, this tastes exactly like your mom’s carrot cake.  It’s like I’m 12 and sitting in your apartment again.” Steve closed his eyes and hummed his appreciation as he took another bite.

You started again, “It actually **is** Bucky’s mom’s recipe.  I made about a billion phone calls.  And I had to lie to a very nice woman, I think it was Bucky’s grandniece, to get it.  I told them my grandpa was turning 100 and used to rave about this cake.”  You dipped your head to hide your blush as everyone laughed and teased Grandpa Bucky. 

When you look up again, Bucky is staring at you in shock. 

“You went to all that trouble for me? Why?”

You shrug, not really wanting to answer that question.  Especially in front of everyone.  You can feel your cheeks getting hotter. 

Bucky stands and closes the distance between you.  “You know, I think Sam has the right idea.  I think the chef does deserve a kiss.”

Bucky wraps his arms around your waist and gently presses his lips to yours.  After you recover from the surprise, you melt into the kiss and wrap your arms around his shoulders.  Digging your fingers into his hair, you pull him deeper into the kiss.  He obliges. 

When you finally pull apart, you are breathless and light headed.  The group sits in silence trying to process the scene in front of them. 

“Well, I’m glad Y/N made the cake.  It would have been awkward for Bucky to kiss the chef like that.” You look at Sam who is cracking up and before long, the whole group is laughing along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading along. The comments have meant the world to me. This is my first really long piece and the fact that so many people were eagerly looking forward to each part made it so much fun. 
> 
> I'm super tempted to keep this going. Maybe not to much in the future, but the reader coming to work for Tony. And then dealing with Steve's shenanigans. 
> 
> Of course I say that and I have like 2 rough drafts and 6 ideas started for other stuff.


End file.
